Teiko Hotel
by Mistical455
Summary: Akashi thought that the Kiseki no Sedai should have a vacation before they head off to the professional world. So when they arrive at this mysterious hotel, what happens when they all fall in love! One is a pretty bird in a cage, another is a security watch with his hawk eyes, and the last is a one-eyed bodyguard with a mirage. Warning! Yaoi! BoyXBoy! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So I am new to writing, I am working on it so I hope my writing skills will progress as this story progresses. So in the chapter below I have written something about a car ride from Kyoto to Tokyo. I have never been in a car ride from Kyoto to Tokyo so this is an educated guess and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1

 _"_ _Opening today is the new Teiko Hotel. This hotel is the coolest place to be! With an indoor and outdoor water-park, spa's and so much more! An arcade and sport courts that anyone can play in. Come to Teiko Hotel where everyone is always a winner!"_

*Switch Off*

Akashi Seijuro turned off the flat screen T.V. in his room and started to dial four numbers he knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Akashicchi"

"What?"

"Aka-chin?"

"Everyone clear your schedule and pack your bags we are going somewhere for two weeks. Come to my house when you're done." Akashi then ended the call and waited for everyone to arrive at his house.

Half an hour has past and everyone was finally together in the Akashi household.

"So where are we going Akashicchi?" Kise asked enthusiastically.

"We are going to stay at Teiko Hotel for a break before we go off to the professional league in America, but of course to train in a different environment as well." Akashi deviously.

"Teiko Hotel? Isn't that the newest hotel all the way in Tokyo? Midorima asked as he pushed his glasses up with his taped fingers and a pink fish in his right hand.

"Yes, we will be there for two weeks and my driver will be here to get us, It will be a long ride so I suggest that you sleep in the car because when we get there we will train as our stuff is put into our rooms. Got it?" Akashi said with a glint in his eyes.

"Hai!" Everyone said quickly and watched as the car drove up and started to pack everything that was with them and they got into the car.

The six and a half hour car ride from Akashi's house to Teiko Hotel was spent with the Kiseki no Sedai trying to sleep or take a power nap for the rigorous training that was going to happen…very soon.

The car pulled up to the entrance of the Teiko Hotel and the Kiseki no Sedai opened the limo door and got out. While they were amazed at what the hotel looked like the bell hops were unloading their luggage and taking it inside the lobby waiting for the owners to get checked in.

"Ok, let's go to the front desk and check-in." Akashi said a little forcefully so everyone can snap out of there daydream.

Everyone walked behind Akashi to the front desk to check-in for their two week vaca-training.

"Hello and welcome to Teiko Hotel may I have the name that your reservation is under?" The front desk woman asked politely with a smile to her face.

"Akashi Seijuro." Akashi said with authority and with an aura of maturity.

"Ah! Hello Mr. Akashi-san, yes I have you for 5 suite bedrooms all connected with the basketball court every day for two weeks. Is this the correct information?" The front desk woman asked.

"Yes."

"Alright here are your room keys and if you want to visit any of the hotels fun parks or spa's you must show your card and everything will be fine." The front desk woman said while handing Akashi five light blue and white cards with their room number and what floor they are on.

"Thank you Ms.…Aida-san." Akashi said with a polite bow of his head.

"Have a wonderful stay." The one known as Aida politely bowed back and told the bell hops to take this luggage to their rooms.

"Hai!" All four bell hops for to work immediately

As the bell hops were loading in their private elevator that was meant only for the bell hops. The Kiseki no Sedai heard this.

"Tetsuya-sama!"

"Tetsuya-sama!"

"Please come out Tetsuya-sama!"

All the generation of miracles were wondering what was happening…yes including Akashi.

"Riko, I need you to contact Kagami and have him help us find Kuroko-sama. If the boss hears that he's missing he will have all of our heads!" One of the security guards said quickly.

"Hai!"

The chaos that was happening in the lobby was all for one person named Tetsuya-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hello, so here is the new chapter I hope you guys like this!

Summary: Akashi thought that the Kiseki no Sedai should have a vacation before they head off to the professional world. So when they arrive at this mysterious hotel, what happens when they all fall in love! One is a pretty bird in a cage, another is a security watch with his hawk eyes, and the last is a one-eyed bodyguard with a mirage. Warning! Yaoi! BoyXBoy! Don't like don't read!

AN: I am sorry if any of the characters become OOC, but this is a fanfiction so yeah please don't be too harsh. Also when I introduce the characters I will do a character profile so that should happen soon! :) Have fun reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Last Chapter:**

"Tetsuya-sama!"

"Tetsuya-sama!"

"Please come out Tetsuya-sama!"

All the generation of miracles were wondering what was happening…yes including Akashi.

"Riko, I need you to contact Kagami and have him help us find Kuroko-sama. If the boss hears that he's missing he will have all of our heads!" One of the security guards said quickly.

"Hai!"

The chaos that was happening in the lobby was all for one person named Tetsuya-sama.

 **Chapter 2**

As the Kiseki no Sedai went to their rooms they could still here the echoing of Tetsuya-sama. They got to their hotel rooms on the ninth floor.

"Alright everybody, get all your things in your respective rooms and get ready for some training in fifteen minutes." Akashi said while giving them their cards to open their room doors.

"Hai." Everybody said while getting their luggage and going into their respective rooms.

~ 15 minutes later ~

Everybody was out of their rooms and was waiting till Akashi came out and led them to the basketball courts. They all went down the elevator to get to the basketball court and you could see security guards running around.

"I wonder if they are looking for the same person." Aomine said while scratching his head.

"It does not matter, we are guest and it shouldn't concern us." Akashi said sternly and walked past the front desk and to the sign that said "Basketball court this way".

Of course Kise was curious so he went up to the front desk lady and asked. "So are you guys still looking for the same person still?"

"Hai." Aida said with a stressful face.

"Who are you guys looking for?" Kise asked and with the other three miracles listening to the conversation.

"Well he is the partner of the owner to this hotel and we keep on losing him." She said while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Kagami! Did you find him yet?" She yelled at the tall red head with pointy eyebrows.

"You think if I was running around without him I found him! The boss is going to kill us!" Kagami said while running past Aida trying to find the disappearing Tetsuya-sama.

"What are you guys doing? I told you to not bother them." Akashi said with glaring eyes and with a very dark aura surrounding him.

"Well technical-." Kise started to say but Aomine shut his mouth with his hand. "Alright, we won't bother them again we are right behind you Akashi! Aomine said while laughing a very awkward laugh.

All of them followed Akashi close behind.

They finally arrived at the basketball court and it looked like it was meant to hold as many people as a championship game. It had two full-sized basketball court and the bleachers were amazing! Three of the Kiseki no Sedai were amazed and their mouths laying open as to how big this place was.

"Alright snap out of it we are practicing remember do not slack off alright first off warm-ups, 100 laps around these two courts, 150 push-ups and then we shall begin the training." Akashi said while doing some beginning stretches.

The others were looking at this devil reincarnation. 'Warm-ups this is the workout for monsters! But then again.' They all look at Akashi. 'He is a monster!' As they finished off with crying faces.

As they were doing their warm-ups you could see teal eyes watching them.

~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **AN:** So I was going to write more but I thought that this was a good ending. I hope I will be able to update on Wednesday (my time); so please wait a little while more! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sorry this is a day late! If anything is misspelled I'm sorry! Hope you all like it ;) Enjoy and please review.

Summary: Akashi thought that the Kiseki no Sedai should have a vacation before they head off to the professional world. So when they arrive at this mysterious hotel, what happens when they all fall in love! One is a pretty bird in a cage, another is a security watch with his hawk eyes, and the last is a one-eyed bodyguard with a mirage. Warning! Yaoi! BoyXBoy! Don't like don't read!

~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Chapter

"Alright snap out of it we are practicing remember do not slack off alright first off warm-ups, 100 laps around these two courts, 150 push-ups and then we shall begin the training." Akashi said while doing some beginning stretches.

The others were looking at this devil reincarnation. 'Warm-ups this is the workout for monsters! But then again.' They all look at Akashi. 'He is a monster!' As they finished off with crying faces.

As they were doing their warm-ups you could see teal eyes watching them.

Chapter 3

When the Kiseki no Sedai were finally finishing up their warm-up, Akashi let them have a water break. As everyone was drinking water and hydrating, a pair of teal eyes were still watching them on the bleachers.

Akashi felt a presence and looked at the spot where he felt something and saw nothing. 'What was that feeling?'

"Akashi, what are you looking at?" Midorima said as he set his water bottle down.

"I saw something up there, but now it is gone." Akashi said as he kept on staring at that spot.

"Well this is not a private gym so we might have an audience sometimes." Midorima said and the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai were looking for the person who was watching them.

"Never mind, let's just go back to practice." Akashi said and he started naming the training menu he thought of and they began training for the day.

Now up by the bleachers…

"Phew, I thought they wouldn't turn away. I guess I should go now." Teal eyes disappeared from the court and was gone.

Back down at the basketball court…

The Kiseki no Sedai finally was finishing their training and was going to head towards their room for a shower when some noise followed through and a bunch of people were heading towards them and they looked awfully familiar.

"Oh hello Mr. Akashi-san." Aida said as she bowed politely towards the guest.

"Hello." Akashi said politely.

"Sorry, were you guys still practicing? We are on a break and would like to play." Aida said smiling and waving towards the people behind her.

"Well why let's have a fun game together." Akashi said and told the Kiseki no Sedai to get ready because they were playing a game.

 **(AN: I don't want to write the game so skipping to the last five seconds on the board.)**

Everybody was panting and sweating hard because it was a challenging game. On Aida's team they had to keep on switching out while the other team just kept on playing without a break for the whole game.

The buzzer finally went off for the ending of the game and the score was 106 to 113 with the Kiseki no Sedai winning.

"Ha! That was such a good game!" Kagami was saying all psyched up and laughing hysterically.

"Wow, we actually lost by seven points…I thought we were going to be destroyed!" Everyone on Aida's team was laughing and fist pumping in the air and celebrating for their…lost?

The Kiseki no Sedai were surprised for there was a team that celebrated for losing.

"Why are you guys so happy that you lost?" Aomine said while actually looking confused.

"Well, we actually thought we were going to get destroyed…!" They all started laughing again and patting each other's back.

"Why were you expecting to be destroyed?" Aomine was trying to figure everything out.

"Well you all are the Kiseki no Sedai right? Everyone knows you guys. You think we would start playing you with a mindset of oh we are totally going to win. No, you have to get in the mindset that there are people better than you somewhere else." Kagami said something smart.

"Wow Bakagami actually said something worth writing down." Aida said while trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oi! You guys are evil!" Kagami said and everybody couldn't hold in their laughter anymore and just bursted out laughing.

"You all had a good game." Came a soft voice in the background and everyone got silent.

All of the workers at the hotel suddenly got into a line and bowed in respect. "Thank you very much Tetsuya-sama!" They said it pretty loud and they didn't get up.

"You may rise." Tetsuya-sama said and then smiled softly. He turned towards the Kiseki no Sedai and bowed his head a little bit. "Hello, you are all very strong and I saw your warm-ups you are amazing. I wish you well at your stay in Teiko Hotel." He smiled and started to walk off.

"Kagami and Himuro follow Tetsuya-sama to wherever he is going." Aida said while all of them were bowing as Tetsuya-sama was leaving.

Akashi was staring at how beautiful this girl was she had shoulder length light blue hair and her cerulean eyes were stunning. She was wearing a blue kimono with flowers decorating it and with a black shawl around her neck. He felt his heart beat and it felt like it was thumping out of his chest. All he thought about is whether he will see her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~

 **AN:** So Akashi finally saw the beautiful Tetsuya-sama! KYA! As you can see I think very highly of Tetsuya because he is my favorite character! YES! I am really sorry that it is a day late I was super busy and I didn't have time. I am still in school so I have much stuff to do. Hopefully I can make it next time! Well until then. Bai Bai.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** So here is a new chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Summary: Akashi thought that the Kiseki no Sedai should have a vacation before they head off to the professional world. So when they arrive at this mysterious hotel, what happens when they all fall in love! One is a pretty bird in a cage, another is a security watch with his hawk eyes, and the last is a one-eyed bodyguard with a mirage. Warning! Yaoi! BoyXBoy! Don't like don't read!

~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Chapter

"Kagami and Himuro follow Tetsuya-sama to wherever he is going." Aida said while all of them were bowing as Tetsuya-sama was leaving.

Akashi was staring at how beautiful this girl was she had shoulder length light blue hair and her cerulean eyes were stunning. She was wearing a blue kimono with flowers decorating it and with a black shawl around her neck. He felt his heart beat and it felt like it was thumping out of his chest. All he thought about is whether he will see her again.

Chapter 4

As Kagami and Himuro were walking away to guard Tetsuya-sama, Akashi was still in his mindscape thinking of how beautiful this Tetsuya-sama was.

"shi…Akashi….Akashi!" Aomine yelled and was waving his hand in front of Akashi's face.

"What Daiki, You don't need to yell." Akashi said with a glare.

"Well you weren't answering me, we were asking what we were going to do after since we have finished training." Aomine said.

"You may all leave and do whatever you want and then at 10am in the morning we have the court again." Akashi said and left the court and headed towards his room.

All the other Kiseki no Sedai looked at each other, shrugged, and left the courts to go to their room to shower and enjoy their time at the hotel.

Back to Akashi…

While Akashi was showering he could only think about that girl he saw in the courts and how beautiful she was.

As put on a new set of clothes and left to explore the hotel he saw Aida at the front desk again helping other customers that were checking in. As those people left he went up to her to ask about the girl in the courts.

"Aida-san, it's nice to meet you again." Akashi said while trying to get the conversation going.

"It's nice to meet you too, now how can I help you?" Aida said with a smile.

"You know that girl that came into the basketball court, do you know who she is?" Akashi asked and was ready to memorize everything.

"Girl? Ah, you mean Tetsuya-sama!" Aida said with a light bulb look and a smirk.

"Yes, now can you tell me about her?" Akashi said annoyed with what Aida had on her face.

"Well Tetsuya-sama might be in the garden because HE is always admiring it." Aida said while emphasizing the 'He' in her sentence.

"Ah, is that so…wait did you say he?" Akashi said taken aback that he might have been wrong.

"Yup Tetsuya-sama is biologically a boy." Aida said with a nod.

"I see, well I will be on my way and leave you to other customers." Akashi said while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

'That's impossible I would never miscalculate something as the gender of somebody. Yes it must have been I was hallucinating because I just finished a game. Yeah that's it I did not mistaken anything.' Akashi thought in his head as he was heading somewhere in the hotel.

"ello…Hello." A soft voice said while Akashi was still in his thoughts.

Akashi looked up trying to figure out who would interrupt his thoughts and when he looked up he saw the girl…I mean boy that came by the basketball courts.

"Hi." Akashi said with a smile.

"I see that you have come here with some thoughts why don't we take a stroll in the garden together?" Tetsuya-sama said while smiling beautifully.

"Sure."

As they walked through the garden admiring the beautiful flowers they finally started off a conversation.

"I'm sorry I don't think I have properly introduced myself." Akashi said while slightly bowing. "My name is Akashi Seijuro, you may call me however you want."

"Well then Akashi-kun, it's nice to meet you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko said while bowing slightly back.

"So your last name is Kuroko, I thought that usually a master and servant thing is that the servant must call their master by their last name?" Akashi said while trying to hold onto their small talk.

"Well I have allowed all of the workers to call me by my first name…so that I can remember what my name is." Kuroko said softly at the end.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that part at the end, can you repeat that?" Akashi said while trying to listen better to catch anything that this angel would say.

"I was saying that I don't really like that master, servant thing so I tell them to call me by my first name." Kuroko said cheerfully without any waver.

"I see, well I hope we may meet again and talk because I'm really interested in you Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi said with a glimmer in his eyes.

"I'm interested in Akashi-kun too." Kuroko said while smiling innocently.

"Well then maybe tomorrow night let's meet in the lobby and have a conversation in the garden again tomorrow." Akashi said while thinking in his mind that he hopes Tetsuya agrees.

"I will see, but if I'm not in the lobby by the time you wait ten minutes then I'm sorry I might be busy with work." Kuroko said while looking downwards.

"No, it is ok I'll do what you say. Promise?" Akashi did something really childlike but it happened at the spur of the moment. He held his pinky finger up and Kuroko looked surprise and he didn't know what to do.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kuroko asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Well you take your pinky in the opposite hand that I hold up and we must cross it because it's a promise and you must not forget it." Akashi said while a little smile appeared on his face.

Kuroko help up his hand and crossed his pinky finger with Akashi's.

"It's a promise, we meet in the lobby if you can." Then Akashi left the stunned boy with his hand still up missing the contact of the other person.

~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~

 **AN:** So yeah there you guys have it I have solved all your questions with the 'he' or 'she' thing. So yes almost all the characters will be out of character why because this is fanfiction. SO yeah. Oh and the pairing is AkashiXKuroko if some of you didn't notice that already. There will be toher pairings too that will come later so look forward to it. Anyway please review and thank you for reading! J


End file.
